You Complete Me
by Lady Beta
Summary: A Gajeel and Levi fanfiction. It's quite simply how the two might go about becoming a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**You Complete Me ~ A Gajeel & Levi Fanfiction**

**Rated T**

**Chapter 1**

Gajeel wandered around Levi's apartment. She couldn't be seen but he could smell her faintly. What could have happened to her to make her scent so distant? She had asked him round in order to give him some books that he had said would be useful, but he hadn't told what they were for exactly. With a "Tch!" and a frown he stalked towards where her scent was coming from.  
>Following his nose he came to a door in her apartment, and being Gajeel, burst in (not noticing that he had broken the lock), shouting, "Hey Squi-"<br>He stood stock still, one hand still clinging to the door handle, simply staring straight ahead.  
>Levi was standing, dripping wet and completely naked in the bath.<br>"Out! Get out!" her face turned a brilliant red (that could have put Erza's hair to shame) and quickly submerged herself into the bath water.  
>Gajeel stood stunned momentarily before realising that he ought to remove himself from the bathroom. With another "Out!" he turned on his heel and left briskly, fortunately for him she had not seen him blush a similar shade to her after he left. The door handle was now crushed.<p>

Gajeel was lounging on Levi's sofa still thinking over the incident when she returned fully dressed and fresh, her scent now vibrant like a fragrant meadow. Not that he really cared about flowers, he just knew that she smelled irresistible.  
>"Gajeel! When someone asks you to come round, you come at the time they tell you, not 15 minutes early!" her dark brown eyes were smoldering, clearly she was not happy.<br>"Tch! How should I know you'd be doing that? You shouldn't leave stuff to the last minute..."  
>"I was out doing my shopping, I had plenty of time until you showed up." she sighed and ran a hand through her damp tousled hair strengthening her scent, leaving him on the edge of the seat. "What?" she looked at him curiously.<br>He turned his head away to disguise the faint blush on his cheeks, "Gajeel..."  
>His thoughts were racing right now and Levi just looked at him, hands on hips with a weary face, "Here." she picked up a small stack of books off a desk and offered them to him, "It's what you came for, so you might as well take them."<br>"Whatever" was his gruff retort and snatched them off her before stalking out of her apartment.

The second she saw him turn the corner on the street she collapsed on to the sofa blushing furiously. If Jet and Droy had been home (the apartment next to hers) they would have intervened for sure.  
>Now 'her' mind was racing. The very moment Gajeel had left the bathroom like a blank piece of paper, her heart had started hammering inside her chest and feelings she wasn't familiar with suddenly overcame her, leaving her weak at the knees. Now, collapsed on the sofa, her hand tracing the spot where he had sat, the exact same feelings returning.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**You Complete Me ~ A Gajeel & Levi Fanfiction**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 2**

Levi was sitting at the bar. Reading a book. As usual.

Gajeel's typical moody complexion now looked ominous as he brooded. He and Lily sat at their table, both with beer: one with a look of deep thought, the other; a look of concern.  
>"Gajeel, if something's wrong you can tell me y'know..." Gajeel gave him a look and took a swig from his beer.<br>"Oi, Gajeel! Fight me instead of gazing in the distance!" Gajeel nearly slopped his beer down his front at Natsu's accusation.  
>"I was NOT staring at Levi!" he roared. Natsu blinked.<br>"Who said anything about Levi?" his face burst into a grin once more, "So are you gonna fight me?" Happy floated beside Natsu cheerily, slyly saying,  
>"He liiiiiikes her." Gajeel gave Happy a look that could kill and the little blue cat flew off wailing, Natsu chasing after him.<p>

Although Natsu remained completely oblivious to Gajeel's obvious blunder, Jet and Droy instantly picked up on it and crowded him.  
>"Keep away from Levi you bastard!"<br>"Stop trying to seduce our Levi!"  
>Gajeel growled and left the hall, briefly catching a glimpse of Levi watching him pass. The two Shadow Gear members sat down either side of Levi,<br>"If he gives you trouble, you tell us, ok?"  
>"Yeah! We won't let that metal headed idiot come anywhere near you!"<p>

Gajeel looked pissed, and Lily, walking a short way back from him, attempted to work out what he was thinking.  
>"Perhaps next time you sh-!<br>"Shut it cat." he growled.  
>"Do you like her?"<br>Gajeel stopped and looked at the Exceed over his shoulder,  
>"A guy like me doesn't do 'romance'. Even so, she wouldn't have me, not after what I did to her..." he turned his face away.<br>"She forgave you, and she isn't afraid of you, even you know that she doesn't fear you. She trusts you."  
>"She still wouldn't have me, even if I might like her..." at this he continued onwards to his apartment.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**You Complete Me ~ A Gajeel & Levi Fanfiction**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 3**

Levi knocked one last time on the door, but figuring the knock before that there was nobody in, she turned and ran in embarrassment. Upon rounding the corner, she hurtled straight into a tall, dark figure. Her force had overbalanced the person and Levi felt strong arms wrap round her, pulling her close. They hit the floor.  
>"Watch it squirt..." grunted the person. She didn't need to know it was Gajeel; instead, her head remained rested against his broad chest. His heart couldn't lie like his face and voice, it was steadily beating faster.<p>

He was warm...and firm with his well developed muscles. Levi had never felt so...content before.

"Hey squirt. You conscious?" he gently pushed her off so he could stand, she flinched a little as he did so, "And why're you running from my house. Didn't trash it did you?" Levi flushed pink as he lifted her into his arms, "You twisted your ankle," he muttered, glancing to her now slightly swollen ankle, "You gonna speak to me or what?"  
>"Oh- yeah. Sorry." Levi lowered her eyes, "I was wondering about yesterday, Jet and Droy were acting strange and I wanted to know what happened, I'd hoped you hadn't mentioned what happened a few days ago...but then I got embarrassed for waiting to ask you." Gajeel stared at her for a short moment; clearly she hadn't heard his sudden outburst.<br>"You shouldn't read so many books..." he said with a mixed look of relief and annoyance. Levi smiled weakly, then flinched when he accidentally knocked her ankle against the door frame as he brought her into his apartment. "Oh shit! You ok?"  
>"I'm fine, it just hurts."<br>"Let me check it for you..." bringing her over to the sofa, a large dark couch made of leather, he set her down carefully.

After having put a support bandage on her swollen ankle and make her take some pain killers; Gajeel stood over her, wondering what to do next.  
>"Gajeel..."<br>"Eh?"  
>"Can you sit next to me please?"<br>"Why?" he eyed her suspiciously.  
>"I feel drowsy...please?" she gazed at him pleadingly with those chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't say no. He settled himself beside her, purposefully leaving a gap between them. His plan failed when she wrapped her arms round his own arm and leaned against him.<br>"H-hey-" he looked down at her, but the blue-haired girl's eyes were shut, a look of complete peace over her face as she slept.

How could he have harmed such innocence?

The guilt started to gnaw at his insides until her lips parted and uttered his name softly. Tears pricked his eyes and he bit his lip stop himself from crying. Lily was right, Levi trusted him, and there would be no way she could trust him unless she had forgiven him. Gently placing his free hand under her chin, he tilted her face upward so he could kiss her forehead. Only he missed. Instead of a smooth forehead, two soft lips were against his and he brought his head back in surprise. Levi regarded him with a look of soft bliss in her warm brown eyes, a delicate smile on her face.  
>"L-Levi!" he was about to explain himself, but she had fallen asleep again. With a sigh, he rested his cheek on top of her head, his free arm wrapped protectively around her.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**You Complete Me ~ A Gajeel & Levi Fanfiction**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 4**

Slowly opening her eyes, Levi stretched and yawned. The memories of earlier were still fresh in her mind and a smile spread across her face. However the smile vanished when she realised something. Her bed was never this big; neither did she have grey sheets. Propping herself up on the pillows, she looked round the room properly. She definitely did not own a dark leather bed, now was her bedroom so large. A wave of panic suddenly washed over,

'_We didn't, did we? I remember a kiss…__ I think…oh god! I must have forgotten!'_ her thoughts were rambling until Gajeel stepped through the door.

"Oh, you're up. Want something to eat?"

"We didn't have sex did?" was her abrupt response. Gajeel flushed pink and replied curtly,

"No. You're as bad as your fashion challenged friends this morning…" Levi thought this over, then with some surprised, stuttered,

"Th-this morning?"

"Yeh, you should warn people that you sleep like a rock, you'd be useless on a long job." Levi blushed.

"What did they say?"

"Usual over-protective nonsense."

"_What've you done with Levi now?"_

"_Give her back!" _

"_What makes you think she's even here?"_

"_She told us she was going to yours to ask you something. We haven't seen her since then and that was midday yesterday! Where're you hiding her!" They both tried to barge in through the door but Gajeel blocked their entrance with his body._

"_She hurt her ankle then she fell asleep. I'm not a sexual deviant." then he slammed the door shut. _

"Ah…I wish they would be a little easier with you, but I don't think they've forgiven you."

"Like I care what they think." He grunted, "You hungry?"

"Oh. Yes! Starving actually!" Gajeel nodded and left with an ambiguous look on his face.

As Levi waited, she took to looking round Gajeel's room. It was simple with the large bed and small chest of drawers; however the most noticeable aspect was the countless maps covering two of the walls. Climbing out of the bed (fortunately she was still in her clothes) and peered at the maps more carefully. Pieces of string and coloured thumb tacks were dotted about in various places; some strings led off to pieces of paper with writing so scrawled she assumed only Gajeel could read.

"You'd better like eggs." Came his grumbling tone and he was holding out a plate of toast and scrambled egg with a fork, having sat himself on the end of his bed.

"Oh, I love egg!" her face lit up with a brilliant smile and a faint blush spread across Gajeel's cheeks at her simple delight. He'd made her happy; and at that moment he decided he would always make her happy, if he could see that smile again.

"I promise…"

"Huh? Did you say something Gajeel?" she was looking at him inquisitively; all he could do was glare, not that he meant to, "Gee- you shouldn't glare like that, it's sorta unnerving…" they both looked away briefly before Levi remembered the maps, "You're tracking dragons aren't you," he grunted a yes, "It makes sense, the books you asked for were about a hidden valley which is apparently sacred ground to them." Gajeel didn't answer. "It's nice to know that you care as much as Natsu. Have you shown him this?"

"I'm only tracking so I can beat the crap out of that bastard!" he roared. Levi gave a soft smile,

"I think you do care, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to find him,"

"Didn't you hear me?" he growled but Levi had put a finger to his lips,

"If you didn't care, you would never have joined Fairy Tail, and you wouldn't have cared about my ankle. You know how to love, even if you are reluctant. You wouldn't have kissed me otherwise."

"Levi…" she smiled with such warmth that he took her round, pulling her onto his lap and hiss her roughly on the lips.

"G-Gajeel!" he face flushed pink and he grinned,

"I'm giving up on the reluctant loving." He gently brushed her hair from her face and kissed along her jaw line. Levi closed her eyes and smiled; now she felt content.

His kisses moved down her neck and across her collar bone. "This jacket's going." He muttered as he slipped it off her shoulders.

"Wait, Gajeel. Are we-?"

"Yes. If you want to."

"I do, but-"

"Levi. There is no other person who could do what you do to me. I'm rash, serious, single-minded and short-tempered; whereas as you are intelligent, cheerful and bright, open-minded and think things through. I'm brawn, you're brains."

"Gajeel." He rested his forehead against hers,

"I didn't think I could ever feel this way about someone, but you, Levi…you complete me." His words struck her very heart, bringing tears to her eyes.

"I love you Gajeel." He grinned again,

"I love 'you' squirt." And pushing her onto the bed, he undid her shorts in the blink of an eye,

"How'd you do that?" Levi gasped.

"Trade secret." was his answer as he threw her shorts off the bed. He knelt over her and lowered himself so his mouth was close to her neck, sending warm quivers up her back. Gajeel placed a tender kiss on her throat before grabbing her top's strap in his teeth, biting the strap in half.

"Whah? Did, you just bite my strap?" he grinned wickedly at her,

"Shush, I'm doing it my way." He put a finger to her lips and started to remove her top. She lightly touched his hands,

"Ju-just to warn you, I'm not like the other girls…I'm not as big as them…"

"Squirt, not every guy likes big girls." Levi blushed and Gajeel continued with the removal of her underwear.

"Wow! I never would've thought that you'd…y'know…"

"Yes. I have piercings there. Could you quit staring at me like that?" Gajeel had temporarily turned his back to remove the barbells, while Levi had watched his back with gleeful surprise. Now, with the lights turned off and the blinds down, the couple snuggled together on the bed.

Levi rested her palms against his broad chest, feeling his big heart thumping steadily. His warmth was so inviting that she laid her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Gajeel smiled gently, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent; to him, she was the most perfect being in existence.

"Levi…?" he uttered softly, lifting her face upward, "will you be my partner? My mate?" Levi's eyes opened wider, and that brilliant smile spread across her face which filled him with quivers of joy.

"You know I will. Stupid Gajeel." She touched his face tenderly then kissed him. His response was warm, then fierce. Holding on to her, he brought her onto his lap and after that heated ecstasy filled the room.


End file.
